Flames of Tragedy
by LeuieFaye
Summary: Every Devil's Fruit User tend to go to the 'Awakening' and Ace in the middle of a War finally developed an extraordinary way of controlling and using his powers and the whole world will know every bit of it. ***))((The flames are based in KHR. (*ONESHOT*)


I want to clean my Profile fic-history and make it more…well…interesting to read…I'm trying my best…I still have to things to do so…yeah…and I'm really focused in creating more Magi fics and maybe I can continue my ASL one-shot stories and Woohoo…! Just fucking work you brain…!

**WARNING: **umm…I think there's no need for warnings…just dark…literally.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **Flames of Tragedy

**Genre: **Death, Crime, Family

**Characters: **Whitebeard Pirates, Marineford, Shichibukai, Luffy

**Summary:**

Every Devil's Fruit User tend to go to the 'Awakening' and Ace in the middle of a War finally developed an extraordinary way of controlling and using his powers and the whole world will know every bit of it.

(***)

_Spark…_

It was a pump of life that Ace started to feel when he's still in his prison with Jinbei in the Level 6 of Impel Down. It was the only that is making him alive and the anxiety he's feeling when he found about his brother charging inside the infamous prison.

"Go away…Luffy…" He hissed in worry and anger – to himself and to Luffy.

_Spark…_

He felt in again when he tried to go back inside the prison when Magellan escorted him to his upcoming doom – forgetting his fate Ace still shouted for his little brother. His voice hoarsed and unheard by anyone and everyone – he can't accept death if his brother is sharing that fate with him.

Not yet.

_Spark…_

The same feeling came back again in full force when he saw his crewmate – his family emerging out with Moby Dick. The same feeling came back hurting him inside like a knife when Sengoku announced his heritage to the whole world. The same feeling came back when Whitebeard denied his faults and blamed his-self instead just like how his grandfather hissed at him as to why he didn't obey him of becoming a marine.

Huh. What a joke. As if the World Government would just let him a Marine when his veins got the blood of the Pirate King – the most hated man in the whole world even now.

_Spark…_

Oh…how he hates this strange feeling that is slowly consuming him – his whole being – like he's going to transform to an even more monster than he is right now…but at the same time that feeling is giving him a false comfort and hope that he'll gladly embrace especially now that he knows that his little brother got out from the Impel Down with the other escapees like Jinbei, Emporio Ivankov and Crocodile. And if the situation is much different he would be laughing his ass right now with Luffy out rightly challenging his father who could easily throw him in the sea – but it doesn't give the same comfort when he sees Luffy charging again only to get hurt by the marines.

This is not a game anymore.

This is war.

As much as he knows his brother is ready to die at any moment when he decided to become a pirate it doesn't mean Ace would just let his brother die like that because of him.

After all, he's the second person he wanted to be King.

_Spark…_

It feels so nice…to know that even with the upcoming death he will get…it feels so nice that it's so frustrating…knowing that he still have the _will _to live.

_Just a little more_

_Live…_

_Live…_

_And you will have it…_

"ACE!" Luffy's voice reached him and was shocked to see he's right in front of him. Ace tried to wake up from the heat surrounding him – the same heat that wants to let go no matter what.

_Come on…_

He only registered the inflating body of his brother and the supposed the executioner that made a key for his Sea-stones cuffs – then…

_FINALLY!_

He busted in flames and warmth – scolding his brother and forming the crest of Whitebeard in fire – making it known to all of his comrades that he is…

_Free…_

"ACE!" He heard them shouting in glee and victory yet the war is still going – they need to escape the hell of suffocation they called _Justice_. He punched, kicked ass, yelled and cursed his way through the mass of white and blue and stopped…because now his father decided his death this very day…and he can't go against the word of his father and captain.

"Oyaji…" He bit his lower lip and tried to prevent himself from tearing up. It was the only way for them to escape this place and be free again in the sea.

"Ace…" Whitebeard looked at him with dignity and pride and love. "Am I good father to you…?"

_He is…_

_And he will always be…_

"Of course…!" He prostrated because this man deserved his respect and love – both of them accepted each other and both deserved it.

_Frizzle…_

Ace felt something inside him but he can't comprehend what is it and the only thing he knows is that the War is coming its end…many have sacrificed, have died, have fought just to save him. Even his father sacrificed his beloved ship, his family, his life to take him back but the Marines would not let them take the victory, they will do everything just to kill him – the son of the demon, the Pirate King: Gold Roger.

That's when Akainu started insulting Whitebeard and Ace saw red – even with his brother and comrades yelling at him to ignore the Marine Admiral – he can't!

"Don't insult the man who saved my life!" He roared in madness and anger, "The name of this Era…is Whitebeard!" He attacked but was futile to do so. The goddamn Admiral is strong but he can't when…

_Luffy…!_

_Frizzle…_

He panicked and thought in a second what should he do, he unconsciously run towards his brother who was about to receive Akainu's magma fist. But someone stopped him from saving his brother and tried to fight him off again, "NO!"

_No! Not Luffy, you bastard! What should I do? I need to save my little brother…! If only…if only I have more power to save him then I will use it!_

_Frizzle…_

Seconds went by and then Jinbei tried to fight the Admiral but Luffy was weakened because of exhaustion and wounds he received since in Impel Down. It was like a time bomb…ticking and taunting him of what is going to happen.

Pacifistas and Vice Admirals fought him – not letting him go near Luffy – "Get the hell out of the way!" He shouted and struggled but… "LUFFY!" Even with Jinbei helping Luffy, Akainu still got his way and shot a liquid flame of magma at his little brother.

_If only…if only I have more power to save him then I will use it…_

But it was too late for that…

"_I'm your little brother!"_

Ace stood there in daze and was consumed by his own mind – stopping the time around him and his mind. "Luffy…" Blood and a foul smell of rubber reached his nostrils…burned skin and fire surrounded Luffy.

_You have it all the time…that power you seek is just inside you…just let yourself free…And I will grant you your wish…!_

"Luffy…" Ace has never felt such dark emotions in his life except when the time he learned about his heritage. No…it was different this time…this time…this feeling wanted nothing more than to _awaken_ and be free.

_Let the madness out of your system…!_

Ace choked out a sob; his mind can't take the mental grief he's experiencing right now. Why? Why did he let this happened?

Why it have to be Luffy?!

WHY?!

He's gone mad and wild.

All of the people in Marineford – be it a marine or a pirate looked at Ace when he suddenly roared so loud with fire coming out from his mouth and body. He stopped for a moment and glared like a lion – creating a burst of Haki at the surrounding marines before running towards Akainu with a black steel fist aimed at the Marine Admiral.

Akainu stopped from striking Luffy again and looked around the unconscious marines of wide radius from Ace but before he could do anything he was assaulted by a Mad Fire-Fist on the loose. He was struck square in the gut followed by another hard fist to his magma face before getting thrown in a good four feet away from Dragon's son.

"You Devil bastard…!" He growled out. He gaped for a moment when Ace popped out in front of him and gave him continuous hard punches from left to right.

It was a mad assault.

"Ace…!" Marco and Whitebeard looked at Ace in utter disbelief as he relentlessly punch Akainu like punching bag – with Armament Haki no less!

"Marco…!" Izo looked at him in horror and worry, "What's happening to Ace…!" Every pirate and marine still conscious winced and looked away from the one-sided battle between Ace and Akainu.

Marco shook his head in confusion and horror, "I have a bad feeling about this, Izo…" He muttered out. "He's gone mad…and Ace is nowhere our control…!" He looked at Jinbei and Luffy – gasping in horror seeing the Blue Fishman and the Straw-Hat teen so beaten and charred like celluloid dolls.

A crash was heard but silence engulfed the field after. Akainu was thrown again in a mountain of rubble while Ace remained standing and breathing hard – unseeing. The whole battlefield fell silent as they looked at the fiery pirate in shock and awe – it's like Ace had gone in a different level. Every pirates and marines stopped fighting and were just looking at the scene. Before anyone could react, black flames burst out of the ground circling Ace.

"What now…?!" Vista shouted but Marco just whacked him and ordered him to get Luffy and Jinbei out of the way.

"Stop dilly-dallying, Vista! Get Ace's little brother. We could still save the boy but I know he's barely hanging on his life. That wound on his chest is deep!" Marco shouted out and looked at Ace in horror.

"Black fire…?" Whitebeard coughed of blood and struggled from the wounds he got from Akainu. He wouldn't last long…this is his final war. He suffered multiple burns and shots but the pain he's experiencing is nothing compared to the pain of his son.

"ACE!" The Whitebeard Pirates called out but Ace kept standing there, his head low and unresponsive. "Ace…!" Whitebeard shouted in worry when the Marines and Pacifistas started to near him again. Even Whitebeard got a number of Marines blocking his path while his other sons continued to fight off the enemies.

"Ace…!" Marco shouted too, taking his full-breed Phoenix transformation. Making sure that no one is coming after Jinbei and Luffy – they can't let the teen die here! Not now!

Ace on the other hand seemed distant. His eyes were dull and cold, he stares into space as he wonders what he was doing. He can't hear anything but only the single dropping of water from a far. He heard a sniffled and he turned, it was dark here and can't see anything except his body.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one. He looked around the place. "What happened? Is anyone here?" He's panicking and he doesn't know why. He heard the sniffling again and this time it's louder than before and when he turned his head in front of him he found himself looking in horror at the sight before him.

A bleeding 7 years old Luffy is in front of him; his clothes tattered with dirt and blood. The boy is suffering from the wounds he doesn't know how he got. Broken bones and joints here and there, and the most terrifying is – is the grief stricken face of his little brother. He's crying, his blood everywhere.

"Ace…Help." Luffy tried to reach him but his arm is burned to bloody flesh. It's a sickening view and he can't take any of it. _Who dared to hurt his little brother?!_ Ace face contorted into a mad and horrifying expression. A man appeared before him and little Luffy. That man is Sakazuki Akainu.

"You are all sinners who should die. And this boy will know that!" Akainu raised a magma fist to poor little Luffy. Ace eyes widen as little Luffy once again tried to reach him.

"ACCCEEEE!" Luffy's voice snapped him out of his trance.

Pirates and Marines jumped in surprise when Ace once again screamed like a wild animal before attacking the Pacifistas with red flames coating his fists – making the number of cyborgs bursting in flames and explosions while taking out the surrounding marines like a raging storm of red fire.

Everyone gaped in utter disbelief and terror as one-fourth of the battlefield burst in a whirlpool of red flames – destroying everything with its uncontrollable wrath and literally making the place looked like hell itself.

No one dared to move from their spots; they are too terrified to even move as those red flames conquered the battlefield but Akainu once again stood from the rubbles he's been a few minutes ago and glared darkly at Ace's mad figure.

"The Demon finally shows his true form." He growled and transformed his arms into hot molting magma fists. Ace on the other hand growled and glared at the Admiral before launching himself at Akainu with a soft blue flames coating his fist while it's still in Armament form.

No one dared to move from their spots – everyone is too terrified to even get themselves in between the two raging men. Garp, on the other hand is being restraint by Sengoku, both can't believe what they are seeing right now. His grandson seems to grow stronger by seconds…

_Ace was mad…all because of Luffy…_

"Ace…" Garp tried to calm himself but it was hard when he's seeing his grandsons so close to their death – Luffy especially. "Luffy…!" Sengoku firmly put his weight on Garp to make sure he doesn't do anything that he'll regret later on.

"Garp…!" Sengoku called out. "I know they're your family but you have a bigger duty right now…!" Both of them gasped when Ace's blue fire turned to icicles and harshly struck Akainu straight to his torso – creating hissing spikes of ice all over his body.

"What's going on…?" Boa Hancock murmured out while trying not to help her beloved Luffy or everyone will know her acquaintance-y with the Straw-Hat teen.

"Incredible…!" Marco gasped out and tried to fight both Aokiji and Kizaru at the same time to protect Jinbei and Luffy from their assault. "Bastards…!" He growled out when Kizaru missing his aim towards Luffy.

"Protect the boy all you want but he's done for." Aokiji said dully, "Sometimes Luck doesn't favor the same person all the time." He struck but Marco's gold and blue flames surrounded his ice and melted it.

"Are you sure of that?" Marco smirked. "We are the Whitebeard Pirates! As if we'd let you kill the brother of our brother!" He shouted with all his might and kicked Aokiji in the face and attacked Kizaru with a swift axe-kick. "ACE…!" He called out to Ace and flew towards his brother.

"Ace…!" He called out again while taking his hybrid form. "Ace! We got your little brother…!" This caught the attention Ace and looked at him in daze.

"Luffy…?" Ace asked, breathing hard with the adrenaline still in his system.

Marco nodded furiously, "Yes!" He took a hold of Ace's shoulders, "Yes…we got Luffy and we'll do anything to save him…! Just wake up, please! We need your strength right now…!" He shook Ace to wake him from his reverie.

"Marco…?" The light in Ace's eyes appeared again and looked back at him in shock, "Marco…! Where's Luffy?!" He asked but three Admirals suddenly stood up and readied themselves to attack again.

"Get Dragon's son!" Akainu shouted furiously while Kizaru and Aokiji jumped up fast and was striking again.

"No…!" Marco gasped and flew towards Vista and Izo leaving Ace to comprehend what the hell happened while he's out. "I won't let you…!" Taking the full-breed transformation, the Phoenix screeched while his incredible flames burst out and like an untouchable fire he swished passed everyone else just to get there fast.

Akainu took his stance but Ace has other ideas when colorful fire besieged the battlefield with Fire-Fist at the center of it. They heard Doflamingo laughing and said something they never heard before…

"What do you know…? He's '_awakening'_…!" He laughed loudly and just enjoyed himself in cutting limbs and controlling everyone like puppets. Another rumbling noise was heard as Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru winced when barricade of electricity stopped them in their spots as well as the other marines. "Fire-Fist…!" Akainu growled out.

"I will not let you kill my brother!" Ace shouted. "Over my dead body…!"

"Then die now…!" Akainu scoffed and attacked Ace with his magma fist while Ace disappeared and suddenly appeared in front of him with black fire coating his fist as he punched Akainu as the black fire encircled the Admiral's body.

"What the…?" Aokiji croaked out with wide eyes when Ace appeared in between him and Marco and struck him with a hard Armament fist unto the red fire surrounding the plaza of Marineford. It didn't end there as Ace vanished again and showed up in front of Kizaru and gave the Light Man a round-house kick towards the Marine tower.

"Who's that…?!" One of the marines shouted and pointed behind the Marine Tower in shock. A giant that is bigger than any giant could be.

"Ah…they found me." His gigantic voice said as he tried to hide again but failed.

"Zehahahahaha…! What a nice view!" A familiar man appeared before them as group of men followed suit behind him. "We meet again…Old man…Commander Ace…! Zehahahahaha…!" All of the Whitebeard Pirates and Alliances looked at Blackbeard with hate and fury as the traitor laughed out loud while looking down on them.

"Teach…!" Whitebeard growled out, "You in return would never be a son to me!" Coating his bisento with his tremor power – he swiped it towards Teach creating a slashing sound followed by a loud explosion.

"Ah!" Teach shouted in alarm. "That was close, you old coot!"

"Then I'll make sure not to miss this time!" Whitebeard run towards Teach and gave him a Tremor punch straight to his gut – cracking the air in between them. "I'll never let go of you until I avenged Thatch's death! Now, you impudent traitor dared to show your face to me!" He growled out.

"Wait…!" Teach's wide eyes frantically shook as he raise his hands in surrender, "W-wait…! Oyaji – don't do this…! I'm your son, remember…?!"

Teach pleaded miserably that Whitebeard just ignored and stomped his bisento on the ground creating a dignified shake. He jumped and attacked Blackbeard with all his might but the bastard did a very dirty trick as he let his new crew attacked the old pirate.

"Kill Whitebeard…!" Teach ordered to his crew and laughed out loud when he saw his powerful attacking the old Emperor of the Sea. "YES! Die, you old coot! DIE!" He laughed darkly.

Ace on the other hand stopped and gasped as he saw the multiple shot, attacks and stabs his father is having, "ASSHOLES!" He roared and blasted a trail of red fire to stop Teach's crew from attacking Whitebeard followed by flaming icicles struck on the ground pointing towards Teach's crew.

"Oyaji…!" Ace exclaimed in worry as his brothers and sisters gasped in horror as they looked at their beloved father in near death. "Oyaji…!" They shouted and cried but they all know that this is the end.

"Finally!" Teach laughed, "Finally – the old coot's Era has finally ended!" Ace turned and glared darkly at Teach. "Ace – you can finally see that his Era has always been a nuisance! And I will create a new Era of Pirates after this very war!"

"You –"

"Ace…" Whitebeard lowly called out. Even with the deep wounds he got Whitebeard still remained standing and alive although he's just seconds away from death. Ace's breath hitched, feeling his own eyes betraying him as much as what he's brothers are right now – though he didn't stop the tears that decided to flow down from his eyes.

"Oyaji…!"

"This is the end." Whitebeard struggled to say as he heaved every lump of air in difficulty, "But this is not the end for you and your brother, Ace…" He glared at Teach – his gold eyes started to blur, "It is not you…" Everyone stopped and looked at Whitebeard in horror, awe, anticipation and admiration.

"That _man_ is waiting for…at the very least, Teach, is definitely not you…" Ace eyes widen in realization and looked at his hands in shock – feeling the same heat inside him.

"Even if you tried to extinguish _their_ bloodline there is no way that their flame will ever burn out…

…it has been passed down since ancient times…

…and in the future…someday…someone will appear, carrying the history all those decades on their back and challenge this whole world to a fight. Sengoku, you guys in the World Government, all fear that immense battle engulfing the world that will eventually come…"

Whitebeard gaze landed to Sengoku, "I do not care myself…but as soon as someone finds that great treasure, the entire world will be turned upside-down. And someone will find it…and that day will definitely come sooner or later… "

Everyone held their breaths in place…

"ONE PIECE DOES EXIST!"

Whitebeard smiled one last, "It's been a great voyage…" He looked at Ace – _Live on, Ace…_ "Goodbye, my sons…!" With his final breath Whitebeard died protecting his pride, the new era and the honor of his rival and friend, with him standing like a true man that nobody could ever done since Gold Roger's Era.

"OYAJI…!" Ace's voice croaked and his tears fell uncontrollably.

"What magnificent last words…!" Teach laughed in mad happiness, "Now let me declare the start of my Era…!" Teach gestured to his men to approach the dead Yonkou but before they could do something weird – black fire surrounded the ground where Whitebeard is standing.

"Such a dignified man…" Ace murmured out, "…such a great father…" He whispered. This is not the time to mourn, many of his nakama have sacrificed their lives to save him and it cost the life of his beloved father he respects so much.

"Black fire…?" Teach looked at Ace in awe and madness. Before anyone noticed it the different colored fires around them divided them from each other – Marines from Pirates but the most intensifying is the black flames that has dangerous effect around the whole battlefield.

"It's far as you can go, Teach…" Cold dark eyes looked at Teach nonchalantly.

"PORTGAS D. ACE…!" Akainu's voice vibrated in the air as the Admiral flew towards Ace aiming a magma fist on him but sudden black fire engulfed him whole and disappeared in midair attack. Another black flame appeared above Garp and Sengoku and was shocked again to see a falling Akainu over them. They both got out of the way when the Admiral hit the ground with a sickening thud and to their utter surprise the Admiral has burns and tattered fresh wounds all over his body but he's still alive.

"What do you know…?" Ace's cold voice said dully, "He burned out." He turned his gaze back to Teach. "I'll get you in the same situation, Teach…" Teach laughed nervously but didn't back away from Ace, "Just stay still…"

_Avenge…_

_Avenge…_

_Avenge…_

That word echoed in his mind like a mantra as he released another burst of black fire, swirling like a tornado and every time it touches something it withers and immediately burns. It was a very dangerous flame as far as they have noticed.

"Maybe you found a new source of power using your Devil's Fruit but my Darkness power is invincible! I defeated you before, I can defeat you again, Ace…!" Blackbeard taunted. "Let's begin a new Era of Pirates that the world will never forget…! Zehahahahaha…!" Blackbeard activated his power of gravity pull. The dark power caught Ace but another surprise hit them when the fiery commander body started to dissolve in midair.

Barricade of fiery electricity attacked Teach rendering him from moving out of the way as black fire came back and swallowed the traitor pirate. Blackbeard reappeared again and fell onto his crew who is too shock to move and he's coughing up blood.

Ace appeared again letting out a disappointed sneer, "You're still alive…?" Using his new found senses, Ace looked up and saw Aokiji and Kizaru starting to attack again. He growled as he walked towards the Blackbeard Pirates but was stopped by Marco.

"We need to escape now, Ace…" Marco gripped his arm hard enough to wake him up.

"Marco…_he needs to die_…" Ace's icy glare assaulted Marco but he didn't flinch away and just hardened his grip and expression, "…_he killed Thatch and Oyaji_…Marco…_you understand, right_…?" He growled at Marco.

"I know…" Marco glared back, "…but this is an order, Ace." Ace's jaw tensed in anger, "If you die here…what else would be left of your little brother…? We promised to save both of your asses out of this hellhole. You've done enough…we'll get our revenge later on." Marco continued, "This is an order…_now_." Marco tried not to scream and Ace is not listening to him, making the situation worst. If they've found out that Straw hat Luffy is alive they might chase after that pirate clown. Buggy was it? As he tugged Ace to stop, an explosion erupted in the other end of Marineford where he left the rubber boy.

"Oh no…! Mugiwara is in there. I hope that clown evaded that explosion." Marco whispered but Ace heard him.

"Marco. Let's get Oyaji out of here now…!" he ordered.

Marco nodded as he gestured the other commanders to help him carry their father. "Luffy…" Ace ran towards the direction of the explosion. Another explosion erupted and he saw Buggy holding Jinbei and Luffy in the air. He sighed in relief. His little brother managed to be saved but not entirely safe. Kizaru is attacking the terrified clown to no end.

The whole battlefield continued to shake as the marines started to bombard them again with cannon shots. With the speed of light Kizaru got in the end port and targeting the submarine of the rookie. With his own speed Ace rushed towards the Light man and kicks him to stop attacking the submarine.

"Ooohhh…you've quite the nuisance here, eh…just like your brother…" Kizaru nonchalantly said. He looks harmless and calm but Ace will not be deceived by this man.

"Leave my brother alone." Ace growled. A burst of yellow flame engulfed the second division commander and his wounds healed in no time. "Ooooohhhh…magnificent power you have there. But even with that power, you can't save your brother. He will die, with those wounds he earned from Akainu I doubt he'll live." He pointed his finger to him that is emitting of laser beam.

Akainu woke up and grunted as he stood and neared the pirates on the other side. He's bloody all over his body. "I'll kill you, Portgas D. Ace…!" The Admiral shouted.

Before they continued to fight a slash of lightning struck the ground separating the marines and pirates to each other. Ivankov stared at the split ground and shivered uncontrollably – _Hve's here…! To think that he wvould be here to witness all of thvis…!_ He looked at Ace in horror - the most wanted man in the world just declared his presence to them in a very terrifying way. That man is really dangerous…! He almost struck them all…!

Ace closed his eyes and stilled his resolution. "Even if Oyaji is dead…" They all suddenly stopped as Ace opened his eyes as his voice reached them. "THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES ARE STILL ALIVE! WHO EVER DARES TO IGNORE, MESS AND DESTROY OUR MARK I WILL BE THE ONE TO GIVE YOU THE LESSON OF NOT MESSING WITH US. MAYBE WHITEBEARD IS GONE BUT WE HIS SONS WILL LIVE ON FOR HIS DREAMS. WE'LL MAKE IT TO PIRATE'S SUMMIT!"

Every pirates and alliances roared in victory. It was a tie but the justice is with the pirates. They have won. "NO!" Akainu's arms erupted with lava. "You will die here!"

"STTOOOPPP…!" A pink headed marine blocked the way.

"Who are you, petty officer?" Akainu growled. The petty marine is crying buckets like his been hurt ten times over.

"PLEASE, ADMIRAL AKAINU! STOP THIS WAR THIS WILL NOT BRING JUSTICE ANYMORE! IT'S SICKENING! CAN'T YOU HEAR THEM, THEIR VOICES ARE DISAPPERING. THEY NEEDED HELP! WHITEBEARD IS GONE. IT'S FOOLISH TO CONTINUE THIS STUPID WAR!" The pink headed marine still blocked Akainu's way.

"You haven't gone through a real training, are you? This is war!" He readied his fist to attack the petty officer a certain red hair pirate appeared and blocked the attack of Akainu.

"You are a good marine. You started to still your resolution then it will be the start of a good justice." The familiar Yonko slashed the Admiral and took the petty officer in a safe place.

"What are you doing here, Akagami?" Sengoku asked warily. This is not good after fighting with Whitebeard; the marines are not in the condition to fight another Yonko.

"I'm here to stop this war." Shanks took the discarded straw hat on the ground. And from the end of the split ground the members of the Red Hair Pirates appeared looking so strong and dangerous. "Whoever still wants to fight then me and my crew will gladly comply!" He swung his saber and glared at them all.

On the far side of the marines, the Blackbeard Pirates recovered from the tremendous fight with Ace. "Zehahahaha…! Akagami…! What a surprise, looking so handsome especially with that scar, eh…?" Teach grinned maniacally.

Akagami's glare intensified as he heard him say it. "Do you still want to fight…?"

Teach laughed. "It fits you really good. And no, I've got what I wanted but I really wanted the Old man's power but I'll find it and that tremendous power will be mine." He then turned to Ace.

"Ace…this is not the end. I believe the words of Old man but without conquering the seas I couldn't go to **that **place. Besides a man's dreams will never cease to exist." He laughed again and he signaled his crew to leave.

"_As if I'd let you have Oyaji's Devil's Fruit…!_ I'll make sure to not let you live when we meet again…" After making sure that their father is safely situated back in their ship, Ace nodded at Marco. "Let's go…!" He shouted and they all run to their ships.

The marines can't do a thing but let the pirates escape. They won when Whitebeard died but the new era has started. The new threats started to move on their way to the New World. The Marine Navy witnessed the true power Fire Fist Ace and how he can threaten the world like what his both fathers did and now Blackbeard let his true nature out and what he really wants is the Devil's Fruit of Whitebeard and especially the renowned infamous pirate of all time, _Monkey D. Luffy_ \- despite of what happened to him; His aggressiveness and strength scared the whole World Government. The threats of his brother and father have made the young pirate the most famous pirate in the whole Worst Generation.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku stared at the devastated battlefield of Marineford. Pile of dead bodies of marines are everywhere, injured marines being lifted by the medical teams and other volunteers helped each other to retrieve buried bodies under big debris of rocks, mud, ice and dirt. He groaned as he looked at the expensive Pacifistas who were destroyed by Fire Fist Ace when the pirate is dueling with Akainu. Their fight was still replaying in his mind, the different colored flames of Ace's power and the raging face of Akainu as the Admiral stubbornly fought the feisty pirate.

Sighing, Sengoku turned to Garp, the grandfather of the said pirate and shook his head. Why that family has twisted choices of people? The D's are the most infamous as far as he noticed. He even listed them, an infamous but hated pirate king, a woman who bore her child for 20 months, a giant ex-marine who help the demon child of Ohara, a marine hero Vice Admiral, a Revolutionary Army leader, a power greedy traitor with a powerful devil fruit, a second division commander of Whitebeard Pirates and a very notorious rookie pirate who opposed the World Government and the Marine Navy.

Sengoku brought out another sigh; he won't be surprised if another human being bearing the name of D will come out and shook the whole world with his eccentric whims. Even with the power that the Marines have, the pirates still have their final card and with those brothers bearing the King's Disposition, Sengoku knows that this is not the final war to end the Era of Pirates. He took a step to help his subordinates but a petty marine officer stopped him.

The marine saluted, "Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sir! We have a problem!" the man nervously announced.

"And what is it this time?" He asked annoyed that he can't take a break for once.

"Admiral Akainu is pursuing the escaped pirates! He said that the war is still not over!" The marine closed his eyes tightly after he said it, too afraid to look at the angry face of the Buddha man before him.

Sengoku trembled in anger and annoyance. He tried to calm himself but to no avail, that stubborn Admiral have done it and he will make sure that if he got a hold of that man he will strangle him as much as he want.

"Prepare any ship we could use! Let's follow Akainu!" He ordered. He received a loud yes from the officer. "Garp, take your ass here. I need you to help me get Akainu back."

"Bwahahahaha…! The stupid brat still wants to fight huh. He should've taken Akagami's offer then I'll be enjoying his stupid tantrum fit. Bwahahahaha…!" Garp was happy and the bastard is showing it without any care at all.

Sengoku remembered when Akainu hit Garp's grandson, Luffy, the man practically jumps from the execution platform down to the battlefield to help his pirate grandson, and well not that he can blame Garp for worrying for his grandsons. Garp was the one who raised the child (in a very different way) along with Ace back in Dawn Island.

Sengoku groaned once again, "He just can't take the humiliation and the shattered pride that the Marines got."

"Still, in his condition right now I doubt that he can still put a good fight. Ace is not going to back down either and my cheeky grandson has the advantage right now." Garp materialized a pack of rice crackers out nowhere and started to munch it.

"You're pretty happy about it. Considering that your grandson made it alive in this war. Well I don't really know if your youngest grandson could make it." Sengoku said. They walked to the ship they will use to fetch Akainu.

"If that is his fate then…it's just not right to look at them like before and I can't help but remember that they are still my grandsons, by blood or not. If he lives then he lives but if he dies then I'll mourn for him like a grandfather that I was. I still love them despite of them choosing different paths…I still care for them." Garp said as he munched another rice cracker.

They got in the ship and immediately set sail.

(***)

If you call furious an understatement then you're right because Akainu is beyond furious – he's mad, angry and lusting for blood. He still can't believe that he let that two Demon's child to escape and live, maybe the stupid suicidal rubber boy pirate is still alive and he can't have that. The Marine's reputation is at stake and the humiliation will haunt them even in their grave.

Monkey D. Dragon and Gol D. Roger…

Two demon bloods that those two pirates carries in their veins, curse the name they have, he will end those lineage and mark the absolute justice in the whole world.

He saw a vessel of an alliance pirate crew from afar. "Ready the cannons shoot that pirate ship!" He ordered. "Make sure to capture them and make them tell us where is the Whitebeard pirates!"

"Yes sir!" They complied and do their work. Akainu cursed and crossed his arms, looking at the front. He needs to kill those two pirate scums. But before the cannons could even aim, a huge cyclone emerged from the right side making the marine vessel swaying and struggling to be navigated.

"You really dared to kill them, huh…" A baritone and mysterious voice startled the main marine vessel's occupants. A cloaked man with a tattooed face is standing on the railing with another cloaked man beside him.

"DRAGON…!" Akainu shouted and transformed his right arm into a lava arm.

"We will not let you go any further." The other cloaked man said, jumping from the railing to face the raging Lava man.

"So? Then I'll force my way out!" Akainu lunged to the cloaked man but the unidentified man blocked the lava fist with a hardened black staff. The cloaked man hurled and swayed the staff hard enough to make a distance between him and the Marine Admiral.

"Maybe I should kill you right now. That way those brats will come out to fight."

The cloaked man snorted. "Ace is stupid enough to fight you but with his brother's life in on the line. I doubt he'll come just for two revolutionary strangers."

"Hmp. Then you'll die right here and now!" Akainu attacked again.

"In your dreams Lava man!" The cloaked man said playfully and jumped in the railing again. "Dragon-san, we need to go…" The cloaked man whispered then looked at the raging ball of lava being thrown at them. A hard gust of wind and rain stooped the ball of hell and turned into stone in an instant.

The sky darkened and the storm got stronger and hard enough to make the ocean wave to topple the Marine vessel. Akainu stopped to regain his balance and looked at the sky that raining thunder in the ocean surface.

"Admiral Akainu! This is too dangerous the weather won't let us through!" One of the marine captains shouted to him.

"You demons…!"

"Demons you say, huh. Say whatever you like but we are just doing what we know is right that you blind dogs doesn't know." The man with the Bo staff scoffed and swung his weapon. "I will never let you kill them…_over my dead body_…!"

"Let's go." And the both of them disappeared in midair, leaving no trace of their arrival.

Sengoku groaned and sighed in umpteenth time this day as he massages his aching temple. In his right side is a laughing Vice Admiral that the Marines considered as a Marine Hero and in front of him is a raging but soaked Admiral that is about to erupt any moment now BUT no one in the scarred room can ignore the murderous aura of a certain Fleet Admiral.

"I know that you're angry Sakazuki. But consider the causality in our side and what you did back there is suicidal." Sengoku tried to make his voice is firm calmness but every ache he feels in his head made it difficult. "And Dragon showed himself and you just actually want to start another war. Now that he knows what happened then we're just asking to be killed."

"Now that the New Era of Pirates was declared we need to heighten our troops and manpower. And think of another plan to end this piracy."

"And to think someone as Fire-Fist Ace to have such power to use against us…" Vice Admiral Tsuru shook her head slowly, "It's like he's _awakened _to a very different level that could go on par against our own power like the Admirals…"

"And for that Rookie Pirate, Straw-Hat Luffy to have the King's Disposition…" Aokiji added nonchalantly. "Those two have literally shaken the whole battlefield with their presence…"

(***)

Marco looked at Ace in silent pity while every one of his brothers and sister wept for the death of their father. The whole crew has been mourning since they left the Marineford and he ordered the doctors to work on Oyaji's funeral as what Akagami have offered for them. In Ace's case, he went back to his make-shift bed and sulked in there for two weeks straight.

Marco the Phoenix watched Ace as he tried to gather his own self and finally got out of his depression state. It's not like Marco doesn't care about his father's death, heck he's likely the most affective among Whitebeard's sons since he's practically the First Mate – the very first person Whitebeard trusted and considered his eldest son – but Marco won't falter now that he's going to lead the whole crew Oyaji left for him.

He must be stronger than anyone else on this ship.

He glanced again at his broken brother and sighed – no one could blame him for breaking like this…_he still have a little brother to worry about…_so they need to find Ace's little brother to assure Ace that the rubber pirate is alive and kicking.

Now that the Whitebeard Pirates wouldn't hold as much power as they have before and even if Ace said that no one could disgrace their mark. There are still cocky rookies that will dare to destroy their mark. Marco knew that number of marines and pirates will dare to fight them though he knows that it will be their advantage…they are still strong despite what happened. He quietly closed the door of the room and walked to the upper deck; in there, several pirates from different alliances and Whitebeard pirates were being attended by each doctor of every pirate crew.

Akagami Shanks on the other hand remained in his own ship and silently gave his condolence to the Whitebeard Pirates especially to Ace.

"Boss…is it alright to leave Luffy like this…?" Lucky Roux asked him while munching a stab of meat on his dagger. "You still have the hat, right…?"

Shanks turned to him and looked at the old worn hat in his single hand, "Now that you mention it…" He smirked, "I'm planning to give this to Ace so he can personally take it back to Luffy, well…I'll do that after Whitebeard's funeral."

When all of the Pirate Alliances of Whitebeard and the main crew of Whitebeard and Akagami got in a protected island in the New World – all of them gathered accordingly and with dignity as the Commanders of Whitebeard Pirates does the funeral of their father.

"Ace…" Marco looked at his brother in worry as the freckled man is still depressed and in daze after he pursued him to finally come out of his room. "It's alright…"

"I know." Marco's eyes widen while Shanks silently looked at them. "I know…" Every pirates in the island looked at Ace in fear as they felt his dangerous aura. "This is just the start of the changing world we're standing right now…" He smiled darkly, sending shivers down their spines.

"I'll make sure to mark everything in History…even if I die trying." Hot white fire erupted on both of his clenched fists as he tried not to laugh madly and just bit his lips while smiling madly.

"Ace…" Shanks muttered out in worry. "You need to calm down, Ace…" He doesn't want to know what that white fire could do if Ace used it. He then remembered the hat he still has and immediately took it out and placed it on Ace's head – mentally wincing as he remembered his dead captain in Ace's image when Roger was still wearing the straw-hat.

"Captain Akagami…?" Ace this time seemed to wake up from his mad slumber and fingered the straw-hat that his little brother oh-so much treasures. "Luffy's…hat…"

"Give it back to him for me, if that is not a huge bother to you." He smiled warmly as Ace looked at the hat fondly.

Ace looked at him smiling, "No problem." Shanks grinned while Marco silently thanked the red-haired Emperor for waking Ace. "I'll make sure to give it to him."

"I know you will…!" The Akagami pirates smiled as their captain bid his good bye and left the remnants of Whitebeard's crew in the island.

Marco pursed his lips and roamed his eyes over his comrades and comrades to-be. It's time to make everything clear while everyone is still here.

"Everyone…!" He started and smiled when he got their attention. "Now that we are all here…I know some of you will go back to your original course before the war came. But right now, we are in grave mourning when Oyaji died." He saw each of them winced and flinched when he used _that _word – but he continued still… "As you all know – many will come after our heads after this – Marines, Pirates and Bounty Hunters. And I know all of you have your own strength to protect yourselves against them…"

Every one held their breaths in place and waited for Marco's next words…

"…I want to ask to all of you…" Marco scanned the whole place and let his gaze stilled in Ace's direction, "…will you all lend me a hand…?" Ace's eyes widen in realization while the other commanders grinned in anticipation.

"Marco…you…?"

"Yes, Ace…" Marco smirked. "I'll make sure to regain _that _position and get our revenge for Thatch and Oyaji's sake." He faced them again, "Answer me!" All of the Pirate Alliances and Whitebeard pirates roared in approval.

"We'll follow you…!" One of the pirates roared, "Oyaji would want it too…!"

"Captain Marco! Captain Marco!" They all chanted.

Marco's smirk widened and turned to Ace, "Even if you die trying…?" Ace asked, sharing the same wide smirk on his face.

"I can't die unless I accomplished my promise to my family."

"Well said."

(***)

It's been a month since the War of the Best – and it was the talk all over the world and the result it created the same unease after Roger's time when he started the Great Pirate Era. And there are four reasons as to why – First, the knowledge of Roger's blood is still alive in Ace's image – add to that is the terrifying power he displayed in the war just proved how powerful Ace is right. Second is – Straw-hat Luffy's appearance and the knowledge of him being Dragon's son – the Most Wanted Man in the World and Leader of the Revolutionary Army. The third is – Whitebeard's declaration to the whole world of _One Piece _existence. And the fourth is – the sudden swarming of pirates all over the world just made everything more difficult than before.

And there will be a fifth reason in all of this…soon…

Ace tried to rest but he's still contemplating what happened in the Marineford a month ago after the War of the Best. Blackbeard wanted the Tremor-Tremor Fruit of his Oyaji but when the traitor attempted to get the Devil fruit but he won't let that bastard to have it. Ever

"By the way Ace we have been informed where your brother is right now." Marco said.

"Really…? I hope he's okay, I missed him and I need to apologize to him." Ace got excited by the mention of his brother. "Where is he by the way? I need to give back his hat to him."

"Amazon Lily…" Marco announced.

…

"WHAT!"

"Marco, are really you sure…" Ace looked at the Phoenix captain incredulously, "…that he's in there…?"

"Yes…" Marco nodded, not really looking and listening to Ace.

"You're kidding right…?"

"Do I look like a person coming up with jokes, Ace…?"

"No. You're too serious for that."

"Uh-huh…sure…"

"Marco…?"

"What now…?"

"I gotta pee."

"Portgas…!"

"I'm just joking!" Ace laughed out loud and looked at the huge ship that is being made in an unknown island. "So…can we go there now…?"

"I've come up with our new ship's name."

Ace glared, "I'm asking you Marco."

"It's a really good ship…"

"Marco!"

"The _Mocking Jay_…"

Ace paused for a moment, "Mocking Jay…?" Ace looked back at the Adam wood made ship. "Why…?"

"A friend of mine from a long time ago said that it's a meaning of rebellion…although I don't how that is possible but I like the way it represents us right now. _The only way to deal with an un-free World is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion_."

"I like that." Ace looked at him again and smiled, "So…he's really in there…?"

"Ace…if you keep bugging me about your brother's whereabouts I can't answer you everything – go disturb Namur since he's the only one who could communicate with the whales Jinbei used to transfer message for us."

"Boo. Bummer…"

"Just bother someone else, you pyromaniac." Marco shooed him out of the way and went back to his original work. Marco knows how much Ace wanted to see his little brother right now and thankfully as Jinbei informed them – Luffy was saved by a pirate doctor and was getting the needed medical attention for his wounds. Because of that, Ace kept pestering him to let him go _there._

_There_…means…the country of women – the Amazon Lily.

As much as he wanted to let Ace go there – they can't suddenly go there when the heat of the War is still fresh. And to know that Ace's brother is in a territory of a Shichibukai…and the Pirate Empress of all people. Man, he doesn't want to know how that is possible.

(***)

When their oversized ship stopped in front of Luscaina, the Whitebeard Pirates had to wait for them to get on the island or a certain female Shichibukai will turn them to stone. "Do we have a deal with this?" Boa Hancock said snobbishly. "Or else you'll feel the power of my Love-Love Fruit."

"How come he's in your custody? You're a Shichibukai, right?" Marco regained his posture.

"I am…but I'm not going to hand _My Dear Luffy_ to those Government dogs! Like hell I will do that." She declared. _Dear Luffy_? All of the Whitebeard Commanders especially Ace looked at her in disbelief and it was downright creepy when she started muttering about love, marriage, engagement and other whatnots that the older D doesn't want to know.

"Right…" Ace looked at her in alarm and mentally swore to maintain her distance from his little brother. The other commanders can't even think straight. The great Pirate Empress Shichibukai is letting them to her territory, helping them. The world is really going crazily upside down.

"We understand you. Thank you, Pirate Empress." Marco just lazily nodded to the Shichibukai. That was uncalled for, seriously, she called a _man_ her beloved? Why? Everyone knows that the Shichibukai hates men and especially the World Government. The Pirate Empress turned to leave them and went back to the mainland of Amazon Lily just like what Rayleigh had requested to her.

When the Female Captain was gone that's the time Marco released his sigh. "Man…she's unbelievable." He scratched his mop of blonde hair and turned to his crew. "It's safe now…!"

"Now I know why you're contemplating…" Ace murmured to his new Captain. "You should've said earlier about it, you know." Marco just shrugged and ordered the other commanders to lead the crew in their specific jobs.

"ACE…!" Ace grinned in happiness as he heard that familiar voice and turned around only for Luffy to leap at Ace toppling them on the ground. "Ace…! Thank goodness you're alive! I thought I'd lost you, Ace!" Luffy cried giving his big brother a crushing hug.

"Stupid Luffy…! I'm the one who was supposed to say that! You've injured yourself more than me, look at yourself you're like a mummy!" Ace ruffled his little brother's hair and grinned but Luffy ignored his big brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ace-kun…" A gruff old voice called his name. "It's good to know you're alright." Ace grinned with the blue fishman – thankful that Jinbei is still alive.

"Jinbei…!" Marco shouted in delight with the other commanders. "Thank goodness, you're alright…!" They gushed over the former Shichibukai and laughed with him when Luffy leapt at his back – rubbery arms circling his massive body.

"My my…what a touching reunion…" a calm and amused voice of an old man said from Ace's side. Ace turned to see the man he did expect to see here, he bowed in greeting. "This is a good timing for all of you to be here."

"Dark King: Silvers Rayleigh." Marco announced.

"I'm pleased to meet you Dark King Rayleigh…and you too Trafalgar Law. I thank you for saving my little brother." Ace said with sincerity in his voice while the two said men bowed in return to Ace.

"I did that because I wanted too…nothing more, nothing less." Trafalgar Law nonchalantly replied with a shrug. Luffy snickered, "And Jinbei too…!" The blue Fishman smiled softly at that.

"Of course, Luffy..." Ace bowed at Jinbei, "Thank you for protecting my brother, Jinbei." The blue fishman just laughed it off and looked at the both of them in unsuspecting adoration.

"It was nothing, really. Luffy-kun has been a huge help when I thought there's nothing else that I can do to help you and Oyaji…although I am deeply sorry for not coming for his burial." Jinbei bowed so low on the ground with dignity and respect.

"Oyaji would understand your situation, Jinbei. After all, you were heavily wounded too just to protect my brother." Ace was about to say something again when someone butted in their sweet conversation.

"In case you didn't know, Teach is still looking for something…right?" A serious voice with a hint of mischievousness cut in between them as all of the ears available turned their attention to Trafalgar Law.

"The Gura-Gura Fruit…" Ace's jawline stiffened when he heard Marco said the almost taboo word. "They said that once the owner who ate of any Devil's Fruit dies it will reproduce again to a fruit, right?" All of them looked at Rayleigh in confirmation.

"Indeed."

"So we'll just go and get it, right?" Luffy asked, in a sort no-ill intention way…but Ace took it the wrong way and immediately gave his little brother a hard fist on the head. "OW! What's that for?!"

"There's no such thing as 'just go and get it' when it comes to Devil's Fruit, you moron!" Ace shouted. "And guess what? It's practically calling another war just because of that fruit – and against what? The whole world, no less! You can't just go and get it!"

"But-t-!"

"Your brother is right, Luffy-kun." Luffy looked at Jinbei in confusion while Ace is still fuming beside him. "It's no secret to anyone or everyone that a powerful Devil's Fruit is free to be eaten and to be used. That will literally shake the whole world."

"As if I'd let anyone take Oyaji's fruit." Ace growled out. "I'll make sure of it." He looked at Marco and Jinbei then to Rayleigh and Luffy. "It's not an easy task but I'll definitely find it."

"Then this talk is over." Law smirked and went out of the island with his crew.

"He's planning something…?" Luffy turned to them.

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious, Luffy." Ace deadpanned. "But before anything else…Luffy, what do you plan to do now?" When Luffy just lowered his head Ace thought that his brother is still depressed but when he sees the slowly forming achingly familiar grin on his face – Ace gulped for the peace of the world because that grin promised something big.

VERY BIG

With capital letters included.

"Actually, Ace-kun…we're about to discuss that one…with you…" The innocent smile Rayleigh gave to him didn't even give any comfort to him.

_Days later on…_

"The four of you are devils." Marco amusingly commented when the newspaper of the latest event was printed out for the whole world to see. "Care to me again who was the mastermind of it all?" His half-litted eyes shone with amusement when the other three pointed at Rayleigh.

"Well…it's not like we left a big mess, right?" Rayleigh shrugged off the headline of the news while the other three just nodded in agreement with the legendary pirate.

"You really are the Dark King." Marco read the newspaper again.

_**Legendary Pirate – Dark King: Silvers Rayleigh with the former Shichibukai – the First Knight of the Sea: Jinbei cooperated with the Demon Brothers – Whitebeard Second Division Commander: Fire Fist Ace and Pirate Captain: Straw-hat Luffy to give a funeral service and salute for Whitebeard's death at the Marineford and to top it all – the pirate brother's rang the Ox Bell in 16 times!**_

"Did I say that the four of you are devils?" Marco can't just get enough of it.

(***)

"In two years…" Ace looked at Luffy and grinned, "I'll wait for you at the New World, Luffy." After the not-so invasion in Marineford to give a silent order to Luffy's crewmates, Ace decided to come and revive the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates with his family and also to train and be stronger than before to beat Teach to a messy pulp.

"I'll be stronger than you by then!" Luffy grinned in challenge.

"HAH! In your dreams little brother!" Ace stuck out his tongue and ruffled his little brother's hair in brotherly affection. "Take care, Luffy. See yah."

"Alright! No regrets?"

"No regrets!"

_From a far unknown land, there's a forest beneath the island. Looking so green and calm, in the middle of the forest is a small pond that has big fruit tree growing in the middle of the water. Now if you look closely this fruit only have one fruit growing in a big branch of the old tree. Without second thought, the fruit started to change, its surface deforming, its color and most importantly the fruit now have a distinctive linings and marks all over it. The fruit glowed and emitted a heartbeat that made the whole forest to shake eerily. The fruit continued to glow as if waiting for someone, waiting to be eaten but it will have to wait for long. The fruit knows it and it will wait there for the right time to come._

The start of the new history will come.

(***)

ONE_SHOT_TOUGH_SHIT! ASTEEG! RAKenROL mga DRE!


End file.
